


Her Lady, Her Maid (Light and Dark)

by Lily123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily123/pseuds/Lily123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin aren't the only ones who are polar opposites, two sides of the same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lady, Her Maid (Light and Dark)

 

 

The lady walked a step ahead, chin raised, a small smile on her lips. She was a proud girl, as beautiful as they come, and the heir to one of the greatest noble houses. She was still young, but her maid was younger. Her maid walked just a step behind her beloved lady. She kept her eyes down, hands wrapped around the handle of the basket. She was bright and smiling, without a care in the world. She was simpler than her lady in looks and personality, but where her lady was dark and wicked, she was light and innocent. Two men at arms flanked them.

 

They were walking through the market at leisurely pace. It was nearing noon and they would be returning home soon. The maid took a step closer and whispered in her lady's ear, “Let's lose the guards.”

 

Her lady smirked at her. They turned a corner and the lady put up a hand. “Wait for us here.” She commanded loftily.

 

“My lady...” One of them protested. He stopped when he saw the look on the lady's face. He knew when to hold his tongue.

 

The two girls walked down the road for a short while, before the maid pulled her mistress into a thin alleyway snaking between two tall buildings. It was clearly wasn't meant for everyday foot travel. The maid pushed her mistress up against the wall, not bothering to do it softly. She pushed herself against the other girl, looking deep into her eyes. She closed the distance between them and started to lick at her lady's lower lip.

 

The lady moaned, softly. Her lover took advantage of the slight parting of lips to suck her lower lip into her own mouth. She bit down slightly. The resulting whimper made her smile. Her hands started to wander, brushing across her lady's breasts, down her sides, over her hips. She pulled away from her lady's inviting mouth, trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She bent her head to suck at the exposed collarbone- the dress her lady was wearing was only just appropriate.

 

The maid gently pushed her lady's dress off her shoulders and down her arms exposing more creamy skin. Her nails followed the path of the fabric scratching her lady's otherwise flawless skin. She didn't push far, letting it rest just over her lady's bosom. The maids skilled fingers brushed over her lady's breasts, thumbs flicking over hardened nipples. She began to play with them through the fabric, pinching hard, twisting and releasing, then pinching again.

 

“Please!” The lady begged, overwhelmed with need from her maid teasing her nipples mercilessly as she sucked a bruise onto the top of her lady's breast.

 

“What do you want, my lady?” Her maid replied with slightly mocking tone.

 

She pinched her lady's left nipple, making her lady cry out with another “Please!”

 

Her maid knelt onto the ground and spread her lady's legs apart.“How can I serve you, my lady?” Her maid asked again, taunting her.

 

“You. Please.” The girl's voice had dropped to nearly a whisper.

 

“As you wish.” The answer was a breath of hot air against the lady's calf. Again those skilled fingers start to slide their way up and down toned calves, tickling and teasing. A hot, wet mouth followed in their wake, nipping and liking and kissing the smooth skin.

 

The maid started to draw the beautiful blue dress up pale legs. She tickled the exposed flesh, then would rake her nails over it, raising goosebumps. Her mouth followed once again. She'd kiss and caress her lady's ankles and calves, then she would bite down hard, nut without breaking skin, only to suck and lick the bite marks away. Soon the dress rose high enough that her more sensitive thighs were exposed.

 

The lady was no longer so dark, the haughty smirk gone from her face. Her lips were red and swollen, falling open as she gasped for air. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and her eyes begged for more. Instead of sure commands, she was mewling and whimpering helplessly, like a kitten without it's mother. The maid kneeling beneath her feet was no longer so bright. Her eyes were dark with lust and power, a dangerously knowing smile graced her features as she took what she wanted. This was reversal of roles, maid playing at mistress, light turning dark. This was sin.

 

The maid was nipping at her lady's inner thigh now, getting close to her mistress's core, then dancing away. Her fingers were free brush up and down, drawing paths with her nails. The maid's mouth got very close to her lady's dripping center. She blew across it gently. “More!”

 

“Tell me what you want, my _lady._ ” The younger girl almost sneered. Her nails scratched down the inside of her lady's thigh, hard enough to leave marks that would last for a few days but not quite breaking skin. 

 

“I want you to make me come.” The lady answered, her blush not just from excitement, but also from shame.

 

“Such a wanton girl.” Her maid replied, almost reverently. “As you wish.”

 

The maid brought her hands to her lady's center. She pressed in first one finger, then another. “More?”

 

“Yes.”

 

A third finger was added. The maid started to thrust her hand in and out, painfully slow.“You are such a whore, aren't you? Letting me fuck you, outdoors and in public, where anyone can see.”

 

A moan escaped the young lady, the words clearly having an effect on her.

 

“You'd like that wouldn't you? Someone walking bye and seeing you like this, legs spread wide for your lover. What about those strapping men at arms? Imagine, they've come looking for us and they find us like this. I think they'd get hard.” The pace was quickened, but only just. “They would have a happy wank watching us, watching me make you come over and over again. Maybe I'd even let them join in.”

 

The maid leaned forward and flicked her tongue across her lady's clitoris. She stilled her movements, curling her fingers within her lady. The lady in question let out a very soft whimper from the back of her throat as she stiffened. Then her legs shook and tight muscles clamped down on her maid's hand, squeezing her fingers together.

 

The maid stood and licked her fingers clean.

 

“We'd better get going before we're missed.” The lady now had her usual haughty, proud air about her, despite the fact that her voice was still husky from sex.

 

_Not so proud with your skirts around your waist, are you?_ Her maid though darkly, following her.

 

 


End file.
